


The Road I'm On

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500th one shot fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road I'm On

You had been a vampire for far too long. You had been on the road for a long time now and well you were hunting for a certain someone. You hadn’t seen him in years and hoping that maybe you would find him soon. He was the one that had changed you after all because he cared so much about you. So here you were after getting word that someone had seen him in this town and now you were scared of even seeing him. It had been almost 60 years since you last saw him.

 

You pulled your coat close to your body as you walked. You were in hope that he would allow you to talk to him and maybe he would be able to keep you off the bad road. The bad road that you had been wanting to go on and you knew that he would be the only person to stop you from killing another human. You walked up the stairs of the house that you had gotten word was his. You pulled your hood down to cover your (color) eyes. You brought your hand up and knocked on the door.

 

A man opened the door. “Can I help you?”

 

You locked your eyes with his. “Aidan.”

 

Aidan’s eyes went wide. “Who are you?”

 

“You forgot me didn’t you?” You asked sadly pulling your hood back some revealing who you were to him.   
  


“Y/n…”

 

“Hi Aidan.” You said softly.

 

Aidan grabbed onto our arm pulling you inside. “Y/N what are you doing here?”

 

“I needed to find you.” You told him softly.

 

“Why Y/N. 60 years…”

 

“I know… I shouldn’t have left.” You said throwing your hood back. “But I needed to find you. I don’t want that life any more.”

 

“Running.”

 

“Being a nomad.” You shook your head. “I would like to be normal… well about as normal as possible.”

 

Aidan rubbed his face. He really didn’t know what to do. After all you had been gone for 60 years and now here you were wanting off the road that you were on at that moment. You wanted to try and coincide with humans. He had to admit that was a good sign. “Are you certain, Y/N?”

 

You locked your eyes with his. “Yes.”

  
“Then we will start now.” He said taking you by your arm and dragging you further into the house and up the stairs. He was going to try his hardest with you to try to keep you on the right road no matter how long it took. 


End file.
